


【霖鬼】一辆车而已不需要什么标题

by sarumi520



Category: oxlxs
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 07:59:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16530581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarumi520/pseuds/sarumi520
Summary: 道具play





	【霖鬼】一辆车而已不需要什么标题

董又霖才不是什么清纯的小鹿斑比，也不是什么呆企鹅，分明是只大尾巴狼。  
王琳凯用身体牢牢记住了这个经验教训，却每次还是抵不住董家少爷，眨着那双纯良的眼睛索求他更多。被操干得呜呜咽咽要他停下的时候，那人就停下凶狠的动作，温柔、缓慢地顶向他敏感点，捣弄得他浑身更为酥软，才带着比厦门人还软软糯糯的台湾腔说，“不可以吗？那这样呢？小琳觉得这样舒服吗？”  
那双眼睛含着一汪莹润月色，显出端方君子的温润，其中情欲被裹得滴水不露。如果不是下身还滚烫地烙在自己体内，仿佛还能感受到那茎身脉络在隐隐跳动，王琳凯几乎就要相信董又霖扮演出的无辜者角色了。  
“你...嗯呜...闭嘴..”王琳凯被欲望搅得满脑混沌，腿夹紧了对方的腰，迷迷糊糊地想着今天又是怎么一步步走进董又霖的圈套，又一次缴械投降溃不成军的——  
董店长假公济私带AKA洗碗精去采购，出发前拍拍脑袋说有东西落下了，要男孩陪他去别墅取。“小鬼，其实...我是有东西要给你啦”，从房间里出来就开始故技重施着他的骗术，睫毛忽闪忽闪，坠落出星辰落到眼里，抬眼诚恳地看向少年，“你能答应我不扔掉吗”。耳尖汇起一点害羞的绯色，等待答复时还抿抿嘴唇，黑瞳里都是期待的光。  
不得不说董又霖的外表实在太有欺骗性，除去那具有着明朗肌肉线条的身体，活脱脱就是个在温室里养出的娇软小少爷，眼里都是不食人间烟火的懵懂。谁舍得拒绝他的要求，恨不得把月亮的指骨、维纳斯的吻和蛟人的眼泪都给他才好。  
王琳凯被美色迷了神，忘了这是对方如何娴熟的伎俩，大咧咧伸手揽住董又霖，“鬼哥我是这样的人吗，你送的我怎么可能会扔嘛。”  
董又霖笑着露出两个羞涩的酒窝，从随身小包里拿出一个粉色的物什攥紧在手里，递过去放进王琳凯的手心，“琳琳你太好了，那你今天就用在身上吧好不好？”  
天知道董又霖是怎么在呆福瑞和衣冠禽兽里切换得游刃有余的。那是个仿真按摩棒，硅胶模拟着性器轮廓和纹路，拿在手里的那点重量都让王琳凯都觉得羞耻发烫，“你...！”，却被对方一句委屈的“小琳你要反悔吗”，给堵回了所有要发作的情绪。  
董又霖擅长在和王琳凯的相处中“得寸进尺”，他知道直率得可爱的少年永远不会对自己说出一个“不”字，就算有，也能在一吻缠绵的时间里被融化成桃色蜜汁。  
舌尖卷走对方口腔里的津液，把少年的嘴唇，浸润成湿漉漉的玫瑰花瓣。董又霖的手摸到对方的臀，沿着裤料勾勒出的新月线条，攀附上裤腰的松紧带，“我帮你放进去？或者...你自己来？”  
王琳凯咬着嘴唇不说话，眼睁睁看得董又霖把他下身剥得精光后，从裤兜里拿出一小包人体润滑液，分明是早有预谋。顿时生出点恼羞成怒的意思来，伸过腿踢了一下对方，“Jeffery你套路我！居心叵测！”  
“是有备无患。”董又霖笑着耸耸肩，倒了满手的润滑剂探向人臀丘间的秘密。指尖带着冰凉的液体在甬道里推挤开软肉，搅弄出对方眼里的水波，和带着湿意的喘息。  
在腿间的手指按揉着敏感点，唤醒了身体所有关于欲望的记忆。王琳凯的腰靠在沙发的软垫上，却好像是浮在春水上的一叶扁舟，使不上力。  
男孩无一处不是漂亮的，从皮肉到每一根骨头，再到望不见摸不到的魂灵。对方上身还穿着卫衣没脱，更显得裸露出来的肌肤每一寸都写着欲拒还迎的诱引。董又霖的视线落到流畅细腻的颈肉，纤细精致的锁骨，和葱白的指尖，几乎生起某种欲念——他想亲吻王琳凯每一处骨骼，用火的十字在他身体的白色地图上做标记。  
幽径被拓开得能容纳三指，震动棒顶进湿热后穴的时候，少年已成为了一朵濡湿的花，在欢愉中迸出清甜的汁液，把蓓蕾润得更艳情。董又霖甚至用那双矜贵的手，去抚弄出他铃口的淫液，摸得满手晶亮亮的向他展示，“小琳你好湿喔，像个女孩子一样”。  
“嗯哈……不要叫我小琳……”露骨的话语唤起王琳凯心头的那点羞耻心，想要并拢起双腿，却被坏心眼地打开了震动开关，把震动的物什往里顶到秘穴深处。强烈的刺激从腿间涌上来，如潮翻涌，引得腿侧微微颤栗。  
董又霖本来想要见好就收，让男孩含着这硅胶阴茎去参加节目的拍摄，好不拖慢录制的进度。想也知道王琳凯会展露出如何可爱的姿态——明明体内每一次震颤都会惹得眼角湿红，却碍于镜头要强撑着酥软的身子，扯扯自己的衣角寻求甜蜜的帮助。  
可他万没想到自己一贯的自律和理智，在王琳凯面前都能散为灰烬。少年音透着情欲的哑，一边小小声喘着叫“Jeffery”，一边被身后的快感所慢火炖煮成奶油酱汁，似乎撒上一把海盐就能享用，那股浓稠甜腻的香气几乎诱得人喉头干涩。  
“小琳想继续吃这根东西，还是要尝尝我的？会让你很舒服的喔。”董又霖一手握着按摩棒的底端故意在人体内胡乱戳刺，另一只手把王琳凯的卫衣撩起，按揉着腰侧的软肉，仿佛要挑逗完他身上所有敏感软肋才罢休。明明是粗俗的话语，被他讲出来，语气却风淡云轻得像是在讲新歌的幕后故事，可越是正经，就越衬得此刻景象淫靡不堪。  
“…你的。”王琳凯的眼底泛出隐约湿意，身后的振动棒兢兢业业，每一处穴肉都被震弄得软媚，可硅胶制品始终是没有温度的死物，习惯了炽烈浓稠的性爱，身体深处总有那么一点焦渴，想要男人更狠更猛地操进来。  
“好的琳琳。”董又霖温柔地亲了一下男孩的嘴角，关掉震动拔出按摩棒，解开裤链撸弄几下自己的阴茎，随即缓慢而强势地进入。那朝思暮想的温柔乡被自己开发得完全，性器长驱直入也没多少阻力，只有肉壁热情吮吸着茎身，从小腹涌起直冲大脑皮层的酥麻。  
一身锻炼得当的肌肉，使董又霖能够轻易把男孩抱在怀里操弄，每一次都使力撞上他敏感点，掌心下的细腻肌肤都被掐出点红，像是春水上浮着的桃花瓣。撕掉绅士外表后哪里还懂怜香惜玉为何物，一手扶握着腰挺身律动，另一只手揉捏着白生生的臀肉，“小琳是不是最喜欢我这样了？”  
情欲掀涌间，边滚动边融化成一滴蜡或流星。王琳凯被操弄得混混沌沌，几乎整个人陷进松软沙发里，逃无可逃，“呜嗯…不是…”  
董又霖低下头去和他接吻，把嘴硬的话语都堵成蜂蜜糖汁。他想起他们第一次做爱，少年的身体全然裸露在自己面前，羞怯地颤抖，进入他时仿佛在蚕食夏夜的莹白月亮。  
“琳琳。”董又霖总喜欢这么叫他的男孩，似乎要把那份滚烫的深情都融进舌尖。看向对方的黑色瞳孔认真地亮着，像夜里明灭的灯火，“You are the last rose on my barren land。”  
“jeffery …喜欢你嗯啊…”王琳凯抓住董又霖的指尖透着点玫瑰色，连呼吸都被情潮浸湿。来自后方狠戾而甜蜜的攻势，让他不用撸弄性器就到达了极乐顶峰，任由脑海里炸开粉色极光。“唔！……”  
董又霖抹了点精液喂进对方舌尖，“要好好舔干净喔，我们不能弄脏沙发的。”而当少年湿着眼睛舔舐指根的时候，下腹那根又不讲理地涨起几分，顶过敏感点撞出一串不成声调的喘。  
最后董又霖和王琳凯交换了一个缠绵的吻，让欲望泄在他臀间。擦拭精白的时候才发觉两人已经胡搞了一个小时，这才勾出几分属于店长的责任，“小琳我们好像得去采购了哎”。  
王琳凯的嗓子还有点哑，软绵绵踹了对方一脚，“要不是你这个流氓我们早就走了”。  
董又霖有点害羞地摸摸耳朵，不敢去看因他动作倾露的春光，“谁叫你这么可爱的。”  
王琳凯拿恢复小绵羊状态的男友完全没有一点办法，嘟着嘴哼哼一声“屁话王”，腿无意间蹭到对方下身还是硬的，顿时变了脸色，“你……”  
“没有没有！不是还有工作吗我有分寸的！”董又霖苍白地解释，又忍不住提一句，“那琳琳晚上还能……”  
“滚”。  
掷地有声，铿锵有力。  
end


End file.
